Holographic Revelations
by Ms.MaraJade
Summary: Part of a challenge to write a story around the word "holographic." I chose an iconic scene from "A New Hope."


_Author's Notes_: A Star Wars writing friend of mine issued a challenge, where the story had to revolve around the word "holographic." Unable to resist one of the last chances I would have for a challenge before school starts again, this story came to me in about an hour.

_Disclaimer_: I make no money, and I only write about what I enjoy.

Holographic Revelations

A lifetime of old memories suddenly flooded within him. Blue and hazy, the holographic image shimmered very much in sync with the beating of his heart and the breathing of his lungs. He wondered how it could be possible, how she had survived when he was certain that she had perished at the hand of her own husband. The day she died, her vital signs had left nothing to indicate that there was any shred of life left within her body. Yet, looking at this young, holographic senator with her the dark hair peeking out from beneath the white hood, and the authority of which she spoke, he was certain that this was no apparition.

She stood as though unafraid, certain of her fate and yet ready to face it, preparing for whatever lie ahead. She was angelic as she stood in her simple, white gown, a gown that was entirely unadorned except for a small belt that cinched tightly around her tiny waist. She was petite, looking so very much like the woman he had known over eighteen years ago. He stared, intently, at the blue holograph, trying to determine how she could have possibly aged so little in that amount of time.

Then her words began to make sense, even though she never mentioned her name or her father's. Alderaan was all he needed to hear in order to understand who her father was. Memories came to him fast and furious, visions and words and sounds he thought had long been locked away. As the pieces fell into place, he was transported in his mind back eighteen years to a medical ward and the young woman lying upon the birthing table. She had been so young, so full of life and courage with a spirit that seemed unbreakable. Yet, it was obvious to him then that her heart had been broken, shattered without means of repair. Even the children that she had carried as part of her and brought into the galaxy could not restore any hope for what she once held. She had seen and experienced something so terrible, so awful that it had tore her soul from within her, and left her with no more will to fight.

Remembering that he had held the boy, he relived in his memories how his eyes had quickly followed the girl as the medical droid carried her towards Bail Organa. He had wondered in that moment how they were going to protect those children and where they could hide them. While he only had taken bare seconds to look upon the daughter of Anakin and Padme in the moments after her birth, the Force revealed so much about her strength and determination. He sensed that she would be a child to defy boundaries, yet have the courage of a raging fire.

Returning to the present again, the young woman in the hologram continued with her explanation, outlining the details of the importance of her mission and how she came to be separated from the droid. What he found most intriguing was that she didn't plead for her own help or rescue. Instead, she begged for the safety of the droid and the information that was stored within it. She knew her end of the mission had failed, but she had refused to allow the droid to fail with her.

And as she made her final plea with, "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," he knew this was Leia, the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. The only way to keep her safe and hidden and keep her Force ability innate was to hide her in plain sight with the senator of a monarchy, in an environment where stubbornness and courage were the tools for a royal politician. It was the only way to mask her glow in the Force, to hide that her fire burned bright and strong. The politicians of Alderaan were known for their will and fire, and because she was so strong in the Force, the guise of a political figure was the perfect hiding place. Obi-Wan knew that her abilities could never be revealed while the Empire still ruled the galaxy, and she had managed to field the Force into her courage and her intellect.

The hologram suddenly shut down, and in the silence that followed, Obi-Wan realized that the time had come for the older brother to finally meet his younger sister. The years for hiding the children of Anakin Skywalker had ended, and the Force was calling for them to step forward and restore freedom to the galaxy.


End file.
